Forget me not
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Martin and Chris go to the Sonora Desert to find the Venomous Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. After they find the snake things go down hill from there. Martin is in danger and Chris might loss his brother. All of this is caused by one little thing, a rock. Sometimes the littlest things can make a big difference..
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story I made called Forget me not(You already know that from the title).  
****Chapter 1: The Fall**

**and as always Enjoy!**

* * *

Martin and Chris where just having another Creature adventure in the Sonoran Desert, located in Arizona. They both were looking for the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. The two bros walked through the desert looking under large rocks that would shade a reptile from the blazing of the sun. Chris decided to search under the rock near the cactus as Martin searched near the other boulders a few meters away from the cactus.

"Find anything bro?" Martin asked as he whipped his head dripping with sweat

"Nope, you?" Chris said as he laid on the rock also whipping his forehead

"Nah, It's soooooo hot! I think we should take a water break!"

Martin sat down on the rock that he lifted and took off his backpack. He reached inside and got two nicely chilled water bottles. Chris came over and sat next to his brother and received one of the water bottles. They both took a sip "AHHH" is what the sound they made after swallowing the fresh cold water. Just as Martin was drinking some more of his water he saw a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake slither across his pathway.

*cough cough*

"IT'S *cough cough* A-A-A *cough"

"Spit it out Martin!" Chris declared

Martin then saw the snake slither farther away from them, he had to think of something fast.*PPPPPPFFFFFFFF* He spitted out the water in his mouth onto Chris's face.

"Bro, when I said spit it out I didn't mean it like that." Chris whipped his face with his hand slightly annoyed

Martin whipped his mouth "NO! LOOK"! He pointed right behind Chris to the slithering snake getting away.

"WOAH! It's the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake! Why didn't say that earlier Martin, we have to hurry it's getting away!"

Martin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Chris ran over to the rattlesnake trying to catch up, Martin followed behind. They both approached the snake cautiously, after all it is a venomous snake. The rattlesnake was slithering fast, up and down rocks, though the hot sand, and up the hills of jagged rocks.

"Phew, This rattlesnake is fast!" said Chris trying to get a breath

"You said it bro, but look he's gone!" Martin said disappointed

"WHAT! HOW? Ughhhh we'll never catch up with him at this rate! How does he keep on doing that?" said Chris displeased

"I don't know but I do know what to name him, Fade!" Martin smiled

"Fade? That's the best you can come up with."

"YEAHHHH... Fade! Just like a Ninja HUUAAA!" Martin stood making a ninja pose beside his brother

Chris smiled while crossing his arms and rolled his eyes. He got up and tried to search for the rattlesnake. _Hmmmm, If I were a rattlesnake where would I go? _Chris tapped on his chin thinking of where the sneaky snake could have gone. He then caught a glimpse of a figure slithering up a rocky mountain. Chris looked at his brother and pointed

"Look Fade!"

Martin looked to where Chris was pointing he covered his eyes from the sun and looked up. His eyes got big with excitement when he saw the rattler of the snake, then it disappeared again.

"What? He's gone... AGAIN!" Martin swung his arms over his head in disappointment

"That's okay" Chris took off his backpack and reached inside to get he and his brothers climbing gear. "I brought our climbing gear just incase" he smiled

"Now would be a great time to use it too!" Martin smiled and grabbed his climbing gear

They finished putting their gear on and started attaching the safety equipment onto the rocks. Chris was the first to start climbing, since he is the skilled climber brother, Martin followed behind him while searching for the animal. Martin and Chris had to make sure that they were extra careful on the rocks they were climbing, because they weren't so stable. The two bros climbed higher and higher until they came across a ledge that held a miniature cave, perfect for a rattlesnake to live in.

"Martin I think I may have found Fade" Chris said as he looked down telling his brother the news

He and his brother lifted themselves up onto the ledge and sat by the miniature cave. Just from where they were sitting they could hear the sound of a warning signal.

"Stay back Martin, that's the sound a Rattlesnake telling us to back off." Chris got closer to the edge of the ledge staying cautious

"WOW! Look at the beautiful pattern on his back!" Martin started to get excited

"Yup, the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake have dark diamond shape patterns along their back. The tail also have black and white bands just above its rattle."

Martin went closer and closer to Fade to get a better look. Fades rattler then started to wiggle back and forth while getting in position to strike.

"WATCH OUT BRO! Chris took his hand and put it on Martin chest pushing him backwards. Fade missed Martins nose just by a thread. They both fell backwards but luckily they had their safety gear on to keep them from falling.

"Martin are you alright? Did you get bit?" Chris said hanging from his rope

"I'm okay I didn't get bit but Fade got away." Martin was devastated, he was so close to getting a better look at the details on the rattlesnake "Uhh... Can things get any worst?"

Just then the two herd the sound of rocks clashing into each other. They looked up to see an avalanche of rocks coming toward them. Chris quickly swung himself over to the cave and Martin followed, but his rope was stuck and he couldn't go anywhere.

"Martin hurry the rocks are getting closer!" Chris began to worry

"I can't bro... I-I'm stuck!" Martin looked at his brother as if that was going to be the last time he was ever going see him again.

The rocks were coming at a high speed, they were coming closer...Closer... CLOSER! Chris reached his hand out trying to grab his brothers jacket, but it was too late. The rocks came tumbling down on Martin causing him and his rope to fall.

"MARTIN!" Chris shouted in fear

Once the rockslide stopped Chris quickly wrapped his rope around another boulder. He tugged it a few times to make sure that it was stable, once it was he began to slide down the rocky mountain. Chris reached the bottom and couldn't find his trapped brother _Oh no! He must be buried under all this debris!_ Chris thought. He started lifting all these fragments of rock until he saw a hand under the piece he lifted, that gave him the adrenalin and rush to lift even faster_._ Rock after Rock, Chris finally came to a clearer picture. He saw the head and body of his injured brother.

* * *

**TBC! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed last Chapter! I thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys have given me! I also realized that in the summary I made I put Sonora when its suppose to say Sonoran...Whoops  
Chapter 2: Guilty**

**and as always ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

Chris didn't hesitate, he lifted his brother out of the flood of rocks surrounding him and onto a clearing of flat dry sand. He checked for a pulse, it was faint but still there, he then took a good look at Martins condition and noticed the scratches on his right arm and left side of his face, the purplish yellow bruise above his right eyebrow, and the cut bleeding red on his lip. Quickly Chris got out his backpack and searched for the first aid kit, but it was no where to be found. He then searched in Martins and found it. Chris took the bandages and fixed up Martin but the images of his injuries running through his mind were just too horrific for Chris, he had to look away. He knew that he would have to help his brother so he looked back at his brother, bit his lip, and sat down next to him. Chris took his brothers head and laid it on his lap and started to stroke it.

"Martin, I don't know if you can hear me but you can make it though this." tears were streaming down Chris's cheeks off his chin

In his mind he kept thinking about what to do next. Yes, he could call in the Wild Kratts crew but they both didn't bring their Creature Pods with them. They even said not to worry about them, that they would be fine gathering information about the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. Regrets were filling up in his head, he felt guilty that he didn't do anything to help his older brother. The expresstion on Martins face when he was stuck on his rope knowing he couldn't escape was imbedded in Chris's brain.

"Oh Martin I'm so sorry I should of helped you I wasn't quick enough... I-It's all my fault!" Chris bent his head down onto Martins head and wrapped his arms around his brothers body, starting to shed tears.

"uhhhh..."

Chris lifted up his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it true or was he just hallucinating from dehydration.

"Martin?"

"C-Chris..." Martin whispered softly from weakness

"MARTIN! Your okay!" Chris was relieved to see his brother speaking and breathing on his own

"C-Chris... W-Who's Martin?"

Confused, Chris looked at his brother and decided to take him back to the Tortuga. Chris carefully stood Martin up and took him to the Createrra. He drove as fast as he could to get his brother under medical treatment as soon as possible. Something was wrong with Martin and Chris knew it.  
They arrived at the Tortuga and Aviva was the first to greet them.

"Hey guys how was your Creature adventure?"

"Not so good Martin got hurt really bad. I think he may have forgotten who he was." Chris's tone in his voice worried Aviva

Chris took Martin over to the chair sitting by the main room table. Martin sat down looking every where as if everything was new to him.

"Stay here" Chris demanded as he looked into Martin's innocent Crystal Blue eyes. Martin sat and nodded understanding everything that Chris just told him.

"Aviva can you check Martin to make sure he's okay?" Chris said worried

"Of course! I'll check him mentally first to see if he lost any memory on the way down and then I'll check him physically to make sure he didn't break any bones either." Aviva said reassuring that Martin was going to be okay

"Thanks Aviva this means a lot to me. If Martin really did lose his memory forever, I don't know what I'll would do..."

Aviva put her hand on his shoulder and stared into his Warm Vanilla sugar eyes to comfort him. Chris lifted up his head and stared into her eyes, then smiled.

"Everything will be okay Chris your brother's really strong, and if he did lose his memory I'll help you bring it back"

Aviva's comment made Chris have more hope and determination than ever. He smile and went to his room to unpack. Meanwhile Aviva went over to her desk, picked up her clipboard full of questions, and walked over to Martin.

"Alright, Hi my name is..." She was then cut off by Martin

"Aviva, your name is Aviva I know.."

"Okay.." She checked off the words on her list of questions and continued "Next, Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Well.. All I remember is looking for the a snake with Chris and then... umm... uhhh... I don't know" He looked up at Aviva worried

"Okay okay... What's your favorite color?"

It took Martin a few seconds to answer the question "Hmmm... Is it Blue?"

"Why do you say it as if you are unsure?"

"I don't know.. I don't remember" Martin stared at his feet twiddling his thumbs

Aviva wrote down some words and checked off her list of questions. "This is your last question, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Martin said bitterly

"What's your name?"

Their was an awkward pause in the room. It was like the world had stopped. Martin began sweating and he didn't know why. He got up and told Aviva that he felt sick to his stomach and ran to the bathroom covering his mouth. She followed and listened through the door to hear the sound of vomit plopping into the toilet.

*Knock knock*

"Martin are you alright!?" Aviva said worryingly

"Peachy!" He threw up again

Chris herd the commotion and walked out into the main room.

"What's going on? Is Martin alright?" Chris asked concern

"I think he's sick... He may have a concussion all of his symptoms point to it.." Aviva looked at Chris "I'm sorry Chris"

* * *

**TBC! Poor Martin I hope he pulls out alright...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this Chapter! I'm also going to try to update the next chapter tomorrow! :)**

***If you don't know what _Neosporin_ is it's a product used for cuts and scraps to get rid of the bacteria on the wound***

**Chapter 3: Bad news**

* * *

Martin opened the door and took his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Aviva and Chris stood staring at him in concern. Aviva leaned over by Chris and whispered in his ear that she was going to take one more test to see if he really had a concussion. Chris already knew that Martin probably did have a concussion and forgot who he was. Martin saw Aviva wave for him to follow. When he passed Chris he glanced at him and smiled.

Back into the Main room, Martin sat down in the chair and tapped his foot up and down giving a sign of nervousness. Aviva walked over to the boy and blue and ran her hand over his head ever so gently.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Martin asked

"I'm checking for any cuts or fractures. " replied Aviva

"Well I don't think you going to find... OUCH! Martin held his hand up to head and started rubbing it, blood started to drip off his hands

"Martin you're bleeding!"

Aviva ran out of the room to go get the first aid kit retrieving the Neosporin and bandages. Martin looked at his hand in disbelief, he could understand what was happening to him. He felt his head one more time, receiving a sharp pain going down his head through his spine. He looked down at his hand again and saw blood on it, the feeling of fluid running down the side of his head worried him. Aviva ran back into the Main room heading over to Martin.

"Martin hold still!" Aviva took some cotton balls dipped in alcohol and started to clean "This may hurt a bit.."

Martin closed his eyes and tried to hold back all the tears he was about to shed from all the agonizing stinging.

"Almost done I just have to put the Neosporin on, cover it with these bandages and you'll be on your way." Aviva said cheerfully

"But there's just one problem with that." said Martin sadly

"And what would that be MK.." Aviva sounded worried

" First.. Who's MK? Second I don't know what happened to me, and I don't where or who I am..." Martin put his bloody hands on his face with disappointment

"THAT'S IT!" Aviva yelled

Martin looked at Aviva weirdly "what's it?"

"I know what's wrong with you.. You have amnesia!" Aviva casted a smile on her face with happiness. She was so happy to find out what was wrong with Martin but sad knowing Chris wouldn't like the news. All she could think of was getting Martins memory back. "CHIRS! CCCHIIIRRSSS!" He bursted into the Main room swaying his head left to right.

"Aviva I heard you call.. What's wrong? Is Martin okay?..." He looked at Martin "Why does Martin have a bandage around his head?"

Aviva walked Chris over to his brother and told him to sit down. He didn't have a good feeling about what was going to happen next. Martin glanced at his brother in the eyes and smiled, when Chris looked over at his brother he saw the dry blood smothered in his hands. His eyes widened then his jaw dropped. Chris looked over at Aviva and shook his head.

"Aviva don't tell me that..."

Aviva interrupted him "I'm sorry Chris I know you didn't want to hear this, but Martin does have amnesia.."

Chris's eyes began to fill up with tears. Nothing could have prepared him for what Aviva said, even though he knew but didn't want to believe it. Chris got up from the chair walked over to Martin and put both of his hands on his older brothers' shoulder. He stared at the floor and looked up back at Martin, to find him staring at him.

"Um... So it's true you don't remember who you are?" Chris said devastated

"I guess so... I don't exactly remember.."

"Well, what do you exactly remember than!" said Chris a little agitated

"Chris calm down we don't want to stress him out. We can sort things out tomorrow morning, now lets give him some time to rest. Who knows maybe in the morning he might remember who and where he is!" Aviva said optimistically

Chris agreed with Aviva's terms, he guided Martin to his bunk and tucked him into bed. He felt bad for being pushy and thought telling a little story would help tone down the tension. He sat Martin up and began, Martin sat quietly staring into Chris's eyes trying as hard as he could to remember.

"I don't know where to start but your name is Martin, if you remember that, and I'm your brother..."

"Chris!" Martin said smiling

"Yes that's right! Anyways we have many adventures together searching for distressed animals that need our help, or we go on adventures just for fun discovering new creature powers in animals. Sometimes I would even be jealous of the new creature powers you get to try out. I also remember the times you would just go and do your own thing working with what you had, getting into trouble with gourmand, making up plans at the last minute under pressure... I would soon come up with a plan to help save you, we always had moments like that. Where you would save me from my problems and I would help you with yours... Like right now." Chris began to yawn as so did Martin

"I'm going to hit the hay now.. Goodnight Martin" Chris said tucking himself into bed

"Goodnight bro...See you in the morning...Oh and Chris"

"Yeah bro"

"Thanks.." Martin said faintly as he was falling asleep

"For what?" Chris said curiously

"For saving me back there during the fall." Martin snored falling into a deep sleep

The words echoed through Chris's head. Could this really be true did Martin get some of his memory back? Chris laid there in his bunk staring at his brothers bed above him. Thoughts were running through his mind again, the image of the fall brought all the memories of Martins accident rushing back. _How is possible Martin should've, I hate to say it, died that day. That fall was just too high and plus all of those rocks fell on him. I guess miracles are real after_ _all. _Chris thought to himself all of that night, until the brake of dawn.

The morning was bright the sun was shining through the window, the weather was just right, and the sound of the different kinds of birds chirping made Chris in a good mood. He looked on the top bunk above to check on Martin. Fright was creeping upon Chris, he burst out of the bedroom door into the Main room. Chris looked all over the Tortuga he went to the Main room, His and Martins bedroom, the basement where they keep all of the vehicles, the secret invention room to make sure Zach doesn't steal any of Aviva's invention, and last the room where you drove the Tortuga, still Martin couldn't be found anywhere.

He ran to Aviva "Aviva have you seen Martin?!" Chris asked worried

"No.. I thought he was resting in his bed" Aviva was getting concerned "Did you check.."

"YES! I checked..." Just then Chris remembered he forgot to check the one obvious place Martin always went to think "Wait.. I think I may know one more place that Martin could be!"

He headed up toward the top of the Tortuga and sitting on top of the shell was Martin. In relief Chris headed toward him.

"Hey Martin you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you left me..."

"What.. Nah I wouldn't do that! We are brothers remember? I just had to go somewhere quiet and think some things through. I even think I'm getting some of my memory back. I remember falling and rocks coming toward me. I thought it was going to be the end of the line for me. I was worried, Chris.." Martin sat closing his eyes feeling the wind brushing through his dirty blond hair

"Worried about what?" Chris said curiously

"I-I-I was worried about leaving you forever." Martin rubbed his head but soon realized it was a mistake pain started to shoot down his spine again

* * *

**TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the FINAL chapter... **

**Chapter 4: Road to recovery**

* * *

There was an awkward silence among the bros. Martin was looking up at the sky, collecting back his memory and Chris was enjoying the breeze thinking it was still his fault that Martin fell. Everything was quiet, the sound of the birds chirping and the breeze hitting the inside of their ears. Aviva called down Martin to check on how his head was healing. He looked at Chris and smiled, looking down he saw Aviva.

"I guess I better go. You want to come down with me?"

"Nah, Go ahead I'll be up here thinking.. Just like you!" Chris smiled back and nodded at his brother it was okay to go

Martin jumped down the side of the Tortuga and headed inside the Tortoises mouth, where the entrance was at. He sat in the same chair where he took all the test and unwrapped his bandages. Aviva went over and checked if the cut had healed enough to where she didn't have to put on another bandage.

She checked through his muddy blond hair saying "It's healing... but slowly. I'm going to have to put another fresh bandage on your head okay. Be right back!" Aviva left the room to go some new appendages

Martin sighed and before he knew it Aviva was coming in the room with some more bandages. She walked over to him pulling out just the right bandage size for his head with one hand and with the other she cut off a piece with some scissors. Aviva than began to gently wrap a piece of material like cloth around Martins head. He just sat there staring into space.

"Okay done!" Aviva said putting on the last piece of tape on the Martins head

"Thanks Aviva" Martin said rubbing his neck

"No problem MK!"

The doors from the outside opened, Chris casually walked in.

"How's Martin? Chris wondered

"He's healing just a little bit slower than normal" Aviva replied back

"Hey Chris! Just in time, I was right about to tell Aviva some of the memories I've remembered."

"That's great Martin!" Said Chris happily

"Just hold that thought I need to grab my clipboard" Aviva ran out of the Main room and then returned back

Chris and Aviva grabbed a chair to sit on. She started to ask some more questions like what he remembers, where he is right now, and personal stuff like that. Martin answered most of them as best he could and waited for the results when he was done. Aviva walked out of the room with Chris and discussed about Martins answers. Meanwhile in the Main room Martin was getting nervous the palm of his hands were getting sweaty. He was confused with the emotions he was feeling. He wasn't sad but he was nervous. He was happy but he was also scared. The thoughts overwhelmed his mind. "M_aybe it's just me overthinking" h_e thought. A few minutes of stress passed, Aviva and Chris came out from behind the automatic doors. Martin looked at them

"Martin your results are..." Aviva was cut off by Martin

He stood up nice and tall and spoke "Look... I really did try my best, okay! I'm sorry I got to close to that, awesomely cool, Western Diamondback Rattlesnake. I should've listened to Chris and checked my safety rope before I started climbing. I was just too excited and look where it got us! I put, not just mine, but Chris's life in danger as well, he had my back but I didn't have his..." Martin looked down in disappointment with himself "I could never live with myself if something bad were to ever happen to you, Chris! I-I'm sorry..."

Chris and Aviva stood there in revelation, shock. Chris felt the need to hug his brother in sorrow. He knew that it wasn't Martins fault but it was his. The feeling of guilt lead him to speak out.

"M-M-Martin it really isn't your fault, it's mine.." Chris hung his head in disappointment when Martin lifted from his

"What are you talking about bro? It was never your intension to let me fall... Right?" Martin looked concerned

"What! No I would never let you fall! I just am filled with guilt that I wasn't fast enough to help you.. Martin you could of died in my hands that day! It's all my fault" Chris fell to the floor in regret. Martin went beside him to cheer his little brother up.

"Chris it's not your fault" said Martin putting his hand on Chris's shoulder "In fact you already helped me" Chris looked up at Martin in confusion

"I have?"

"Yeah bro! Can't you see? You brought back my memory!" Martin smirked at Chris

"I did?"

"Yes! Weren't you listening to what I was saying?"

"Yeah... but how? I guess I was just filled with so much guilt that I was too blind to see. "

"Remember the night you told me that story? That night where you told me all the adventures we would go on and you would end up saving me. It made something in my brain go 'POP' as if something up there clicked. Everything came rushing back during my dreams, some of which turned into nightmares. That's why in the morning you didn't see me in my bed. I was busy processing all of the events that happened. Don't feel guilty for thinking you didn't help me, because you did."

Martins words of wisdom made Chris feel better about himself. He realized Martin was right, he did help him in a way he never even thought about. How could Chris be eaten alive by his own guilt to be so blind at what he actually did. Chris got up from his position, as so did Martin.

"Thanks Martin I really needed that. It looks like we truly both ended up helping each other in the long run." Chris said happily

"Wait... So let me get this straight. Martin you have your memory back and everything is back to normal. Chris you got over the feeling of guilt realizing you actually ended up helping Martin." Aviva said trying to straighten out everything

The two bros nodded in agreement with Aviva. She understood and went on doing with what she does best, inventing new things. The two brother stood there looking into each others eyes.

"Now that everything is back to normal.. YOU WANNA GO ALL NIGHT CREATURE ADVENTURING? said Martin excitingly as if none of this drama had ever happened.

"Wow it's nighttime already? That was fast!" Chris said looking out the Tortugas window

"Soooo do you want to go creature adventuring with me" Martin made these puppy eyes at Chris

"Oh Martin, what am I going to do with you" Chris crossed both of his arm, one over the other

"I don't know... Maybe go ALL NIGHT CREATURE ADVENTURING WITH ME!"

"HAHA! Alright bro, LETS DO IT!" Chris said enthusiastically

The both walked out the Tortugas door wearing their CPS and gloves. Chris was half way out the door when he realized that they forgot to bring the Creature pods with them. He ran back over to the computer and got the Creature pods off of the charger. "_Whoops, Almost forgot these. Wouldn't want this mess happening again" _Chris thought.

"COME ON CHRIS WE DON'T WANT TO MISS ANY OF THE ACTION OUT HERE!" Martin yelled for Chris to hurry up with what he was doing

"IM COMING" Chris replied back

He got into the vehicle and buckled up his seatbelt. Martin was ready, he was waiting for his brother to get situated. Once he was done Martin turned on the Createrra, it made a huge roaring sound in the front where the engine was. He started to drive to a place filled with action and adventure. Chris sat back in the passenger seat putting his hands behind his head, he sat back and relaxed as the warm breeze slipped through his dark brown hair. Life was definitely back to normal.

* * *

**The End!**

**Thank you for reading this story up to this point! I hope you enjoyed the two stories I've made so far... I also want to thank all the people who review, follow, favorite, and read this! **

**Here is a sneak peak summary for the next Story I'm going to do. **

***Martin is in the hands making a life or death situation. He has the choice to save his beloved brother Chris or the life of a whole new entire species. The decision is tuff. His mental state is telling him to save his brother but on the physical side he knows he has to save the life a newly discovered species. While making the decision is hard enough, he is also being timed for his choice. ***


End file.
